A supplemental two-point seatbelt system used in addition to a three-point seat belt system may retain a passenger in a seat during an oblique impact of a vehicle. However, some two-point seatbelt systems have fit and comfort issues. There is a need for a supplemental two-point seatbelt system that is both comfortable and effective. There is also a need to provide a reminder system that will remind occupants to buckle both the primary three-point seatbelt system and the two-point seatbelt system.